Milo Sharpe
=Milo Sharpe= Name: Milo Gregory Sharpe Gender: Male Age: 18 Birthdate: January 13, 2034 Birthplace: Montreal, QC Hometown: Montreal, QC Height: 6'1" Weight: 140 lbs Build: Skinny Eye Color: Light brown verging on gold Hair Color: Dark brown Parents: Alpha Morgan; officially Kendall and Cameron Sharpe Status: Dating Lorelei IM Screen Name: LePorcÉpic Player: Cameo Theme Song: Dogs by Pink Floyd Appearance Milo's dress sense is sort of vaguely reminiscent of clothes from the early 20th century. (Except for the Converse. Because if you are a CamChar you are required by law to wear those.) Also he is quite a skinny dude. He has messy, curlyish hair, somewhat pale skin, and when he's tired he gets noticeable dark circles around his eyes (you can faintly see the circles even when he isn't tired, but they're more prominent when he is). He looks very similar to Darcy Tennenbaum, but with different eyes, slightly more colorful hair, and not looking like he needs a sandwich as badly. Personality Milo is not the easiest person to get along with; he's usually friendly, mind you, but he's blunt, cynical, brutally honest, flippant for no good reason, indifferent to other people's discomfort (although he'll stop short of actually hurting somebody... though he's not always the best judge of what would be hurtful, or offensive), can get prickly about things that seem innocuous, and has a dark sense of humor. On the one hand, he can be incredibly stubborn when he makes up his mind about something, but on the other, having an iron will can be an asset as well. There is a good heart buried under all these less than pleasant qualities, but he tries to avoid overtly showing it. He alternately talks like he's got a huge ego and like he's the most repulsive person in the world (and proud of it), mostly the latter. Despite being an ass, he seems to have a magnetic personality, possibly because of how outgoing (or, less charitably, attention-whore-y) he is. Also, considering how much BS comes out of his mouth*, when he's talking casually you can't really be sure whether he's telling the truth or not. Which works to his advantage; he likes to use blatant lies and obvious sarcasm as a smokescreen to duck out of telling the truth properly. *Which is, incidentally, a disgusting mental image. Power Power Class: 4 Milo has the ability to switch into a state where gravity has no effect on him (which causes his hair to float around, as well as any loose items of clothing) and he can pass through solid objects, though he remains completely visible. He can also move much faster in this state than on foot. When he returns to normal, anything intersecting with a body part will be dematerialised where it overlaps; however, things that were already attached to him before he went intangible are unaffected (and are also the only objects he can interact with while intangible). He doesn't need to breathe in this state, so he can pass through as much solid material as the situation calls for. Technically he should be deaf in his intangible state, since sound waves would go straight through his eardrums without vibrating them, but he also has the otherwise useless accompanying power of psionic hearing. (It's actually always on, not just when he's intangible. If he lost his real hearing he'd probably never notice, although his ears are fine now.) Background New background writeup coming when I can be bothered, because the previous one was all a pack of lies. It is true that his effective parents are dubiously gendered shapeshifters, though. Random Facts * Milo hates pickles. And corn dogs. * Milo drinks coffee in the morning, but prefers chai at coffee shops. * Milo doesn't feel like eating anything in the morning, but usually has breakfast anyways so he won't pass out or gnaw his own limbs off by lunch. He likes toast with marmalade. * Milo calls his parents "momdad" and "dadmom". Respectively. But mostly he just calls them by their first names. * Milo is bisexual. * Since Milo and his family aren't really all that French-Canadian, his name is properly pronounced the usual English way, My-lo. Not Mee-lo. Here is a picture of what Milo looks like! http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v610/Aistanocha/img0013unsungheroes.jpg Category:CamChars